Tan Dulce como siempre
by PukitChan
Summary: Pruébame. Mírame. Hazlo como aquella primera vez que tus manos rozaron mi cuerpo. Los años no nos han cambiado. Aún permanecen intactos todos esos sentimientos…


**~TAN DULCE COMO SIEMPRE~**

—∞•∞—

Por:

PukitChan

—∞•∞—

Cuidadosamente, se quitó las gafas oscuras que ocultaban su rostro para contemplar sin impedimento alguno, la última hoja del árbol que caía en movimientos ondulantes hasta el asfalto. Sus cabellos oscuros se agitaron y sus labios se abrieron emitiendo una exclamación que apenas pudo ser escuchada por el mismo que la había dejado salir.

Bajó la vista hasta su reloj de pulso. Las seis menos quince minutos. Sonrió apenado al darse cuenta de que había llegado más temprano de lo estipulado, cuando usualmente, ni siquiera podía ser puntual en los compromisos verdaderamente importantes. Eran nervios, sí, eso era justamente lo que sentía.

Porque estar parado en un escenario con miles de personas no le provocaba esta sensación de vacío en su estómago, no. En un concierto, era excitación y adrenalina lo que corría por sus venas siempre que sus fans coreaban una canción cuando él lo indicaba. Tenía emoción de ver las lágrimas y el entusiasmo que provocaba tan solo con poner un pie y gritar el nombre de su banda.

Ahora, lo que en estos momentos sentía, distaba mucho de aquella cálida sensación. Sus manos no podían dejar de apretar sus lentes de sol, relamía una y otra vez sus labios, mirando a todas direcciones y a su vez, no observando nada en realidad. Creía que el oxígeno se había acabo o quizás, sus pulmones dejarían de fallar muy pronto. ¿Y si no llegaba? ¿Y si no se presentaba? ¿Qué tal si todo fue una mala broma telefónica, ésa que con un anhelo secreto él había esperado por mucho tiempo? ¿Sería que habían jugado una vez más con sus sentimientos?

Mordió su labio inferior y se apresuró a contradecirse a sí mismo. Conocía esa voz desde siempre y le era prácticamente imposible no reconocerla. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que hablaron frente a frente, la existencia de ambos era tan notoria como el espectacular encima del edificio más imponente de Japón, en el que se anunciaba la gira de despedida del grupo Bad Luck.

Creía en él, claro que creía en él. Sin importar cuantos años llevaran separados, con cuantos amantes su camino se había cruzado, en el fondo sabía que el amor que le profesaba al escritor era el verdadero. Pero años atrás, Shuichi comprendió que necesitaba extender sus alas hasta que éstas pudieran volar. Si hubiera seguido con Yuki, jamás hubiera saboreado todos aquellos deliciosos momentos de la vida y el escritor seguramente no habría podido aprender a valorarlo como era debido. Necesitaba darse cuenta de que el cantante tenía la suficiente fuerza para brillar por sí solo.

Al inicio, por supuesto que dolió. Aquella separación lo dejó incapacitado para sentir durante más de un año, pero debía demostrarse, sobre todo a sí mismo, que no dependía de alguien más para vivir. Estados Unidos era un buen comienzo, por supuesto. La misma empresa que años atrás deseaba tener a Shuichi como cantante, le ofreció una oportunidad invaluable al grupo y eso era por lo que había estado aguardando, por una oportunidad no sólo para él, también para sus amigos, sus hermanos.

"_Lárgate, como si me importara"_

Tragó con lentitud su saliva, al recordar las palabras que fueron el detonante. Intentó por todos los medios de convencerlo, de ir juntos a América, pero Yuki se comportó como si apenas lo hubiera escuchado. En sus años de relación, Eiri lo lastimó de muchas maneras, pero creía que siempre fue sincero en relación a su profesión. Los años le enseñaron que efectivamente, lo fue. Ese día, Shuichi aprendió que no debía perder maravillosas experiencias por una sola persona… y que esa persona también lo sabía.

Muy a su manera, actuando con frialdad, fingiendo que no importaba nada, Yuki silenciosamente había hecho el sacrificio de darle su libertad. No se sentía capaz de seguir el ritmo de vida del cantante, ni de tener la fuerza suficiente para ser su soporte cuando no podía sostenerse ni a él. Al menos no en ese tiempo, no de esa manera.

Entonces, la separación fue inevitable aunque no como la imaginaba. Eiri no lo corrió de su departamento y Shuichi no lloraba ni gritaba acerca del final. Tomó sus maletas en completo silencio, se asomó al estudio, en donde el escritor trabajaba sin parar y sencillamente le llamó.

_«Yuki, me marcho»_

El rubio, por primera vez atendiendo a su voz desde el inicio, desvió sus ojos de la pantalla y los ubicó en el cantante, de la misma manera en que lo había mirado en esos años de relación. Asintió con el rostro, apenas de manera visible y regresó a su escrito… tan poco interés por la situación a la que se encontraban enfrentando, sólo logró que Shuichi se fuera más decidido que nunca, dejando caer la primer lágrima de sus ojos, pero la última que tocó el frío piso de aquel departamento.

Después, el llanto desesperado fue amortiguado en el hombro de Hiro, quien pensaba que sólo era otra situación más de las tantas que ya había visto y consoló al cantante de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre; decirle que era necesario hablar con Yuki antes de tomar una drástica decisión… pero lo que en esos momentos el pelirrojo no sabía era que en realidad, la decisión ya ha había sido tomada de manera definitiva.

Shuichi sonrió melancólico. Su mejor amigo Hiro, aquél que le extendió la mano en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, el que escuchó sus mayores locuras y no sólo se limitó a apoyarlas, también formó parte de ellas. También aprendió que el guitarrista había hecho mucho por él, más allá de todo lo imaginado y Shuichi a cambio de todo aquello, aprendió a velar también por la felicidad de éste.

Suguru, ah, el buen Fujisaki. El menor del equipo que también los apoyó pues ya era parte de Bad Luck y pese a su seriedad, aprendió a cambiar y a seguir las aventuras de su alocado líder, aunque no siempre con la energía que se supone debería. Aun así, deseó superarse junto con ellos, atrás había quedado la época en la que vivía bajo la sombra de Touma, donde ellos eran los teloneros de Nittle Grasper, pues estaban listos para llegar al siguiente nivel, apoyados por supuesto por K y también, ¿por qué no decirlo? Con la ayuda de Rage.

Y lo lograron. El nombre de Bad Luck fue pronunciando por todos los labios.

En aquellos tiempos, Shuichi trabajaba el doble e inclusive el triple de lo que jamás se le había visto nunca, todo por alcanzar el éxito y no pensar siempre en Yuki. Su corazón poco a poco fue sanando, aunque por supuesto el tiempo fue necesario. Después de un año y meses, descubrió que podía pronunciar el nombre del escritor sin que lo lastimara, que podía rememorarlo sin derramar lágrimas y lo más importante: empezó a ver todo lo que falló de su relación, sus defectos sobre todo. Siempre le había reclamado al rubio de su actitud, pero realmente nunca se vio a sí mismo y ahora lo hacía… podía ver todos los detalles se habían eclipsado por la constante presencia de Eiri.

Entonces, sus fuerzas comenzaron a regresar. Su deseo por continuar se hizo más fuerte que antes y fue cuando la vida le concedió la oportunidad de comprobar si realmente amaba al escritor. Alguien más se presentó en su destino, alguien que le enseñó una forma diferente del amor, una más dulce y menos tormentosa, una más fiel y sincera. Se prometió a sí mismo, no comparar jamás su relación con la más intensa que había tenido y no lo hizo jamás. Aprendió a disfrutarla, a sentirla hasta que ésta llegó a su fin, por la razón por la que muchas otras más lo hicieron; su corazón, su hermoso corazón latiría en el fondo por Eiri Yuki.

Y después de cuatro años de un gran éxito, de personas que habían entrado en su vida y salido de ella, fue cuando Shuichi tuvo el coraje suficiente para llamarlo. Sabía que se había mudado, que como él, el escritor estaba dispuesto a cambiar su vida, así que le pidió a K el favor de conseguirle su número telefónico y nadie se atrevió a contrariarlo. Estaban conscientes de que Shuichi ya no era el mismo niño de antes.

Aún… aún recordaba claramente esa llamada. Shuichi esperó a estar en su apartamento a solas, a relajarse cuando el marcó el número que le comunicaría a Japón. Sus dedos temblaron cuando presionó los botones en la habitación a oscuras. Y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su coraje para no colgar cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres…

"_Por el momento no pueden contestarle, por favor deje su mensaje… "_

Se sintió decepcionando y con un gusto amargo en la boca. Ni siquiera era la voz de Yuki la que hablaba, era la contestadora nada más. Pese a esto, Shuichi aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a dejar un mensaje.

"Yu… Yuki… soy Shuichi. ¿Cómo has estado? Oí que uno de tus libros fue el más vendido del año… me da mucho gusto por ti. Espero te encuentres bien… eso es todo, ad…"

—_Shuichi…_

No podía describir todo lo que pasó por su mente ese día, la forma en la que sus sentimientos se alteraron cuando esa voz profunda pronunció su nombre una vez más. Guardó silencio demasiado tiempo, al igual que el escritor, quien parecía que sólo había tomado aire para decir esa única palabra.

–_¿Qué tal? –preguntó el cantante con voz suave._

–_Bien… ¿y tú? –Eiri, nunca perdiendo su toque, siempre manteniéndose digno ante cualquier situación._

–_De igual manera, gracias..._

–…

–_Bien, me dio gusto saludarte Yuki… adiós._

–_Adiós._

Había sido la llamada más seria y a la vez, en la que más había sentido al escritor. Lo que Shuichi nunca supo fue que Yuki permaneció de la misma manera que él: mirando el teléfono, sintiendo en su garganta palabras que quizás jamás podían ser pronunciadas.

De ahí en adelante, lo único que ambos sabían el uno del otro, era por los chismes puestos en las revistas acerca de un triunfo colosal, un romance recién descubierto o una entrevista dada. Jamás volvieron a buscarse, nunca más se llamaron, permanecieron con el recuerdo de aquel amor en sus corazones como si su historia hubiera sido sólo un romance de verano, dejando que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo, magnificara los recuerdos y sanara el dolor del pasado al darles una nueva visión de las cosas, un nuevo punto de partida. Los nudos dejados en el pasado fueron deshechos y al mirar atrás, se reconocía el esfuerzo realizado.

Y entonces, la vida una vez más retomó su curso.

Desde su separación y el éxito mundial de Bad Luck, los días se volvieron meses y estos a su vez se convirtieron en años… en diez largos años. Diez años de esplendor en los que Bad Luck inundó al mundo con su música… diez años en los que Eiri Yuki emocionó al mundo con historias jamás contadas.

El final se acercaba. Después de una década entregada sus fans, el anuncio de la gira del adiós del grupo de Japón que había trascendido fronteras, se dio. Y Shuichi regreso una vez más a su país natal, ahora lleno de triunfos y con una historia digna de contar, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Fue recibido con gritos, algarabía, deseos de cuando menos estar a diez metros de él. Claro que en esos momentos tuvo más trabajo que nunca pues su tiempo se iba en entrevistas y promociones. Y al final de todo esto, iniciaría su gira mundial de un año y entonces, todo por lo que había luchado, todas cosas que había dejado a un lado con tal de cumplir su sueño… todo, habría acabado.

Y fue cuando esa llamada apareció.

Shuichi se encontraba en el balcón del apartamento que había alquilado para su estancia en Japón, con un cigarro en sus labios, con el viento moviendo las hebras oscuras que simbolizaban su cabello, cuando el teléfono sonó. El cantante desvió la mirada hacia dentro, dejando caer el cigarro y caminando hacia el aparato. Tuvo el presentimiento de que no debía contestar, pero ignorando eso, se limitó a mover su mano y hacerlo de una buena vez.

–¿Sí?

Hasta que contestó, cayó en cuenta de que pasaban de las once de la noche, ¿quién hablaría a esas horas en primer lugar?

–Tiempo sin escucharte –contestó la voz del otro lado.

E igual que muchas otras veces, Shuichi sintió que el aire se le terminaba y que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Tragó saliva incomodado mientras el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos y abriendo una y otra vez los labios sin que su voz pudiera ser modulada.

–Yuki… –dijo con cuidado, casi como si temiera romper el nombre y su recuerdo al tan sólo pronunciarlo–. ¿A qué debo t-tú… llamada?

–¿Podemos vernos, Shuichi?

El cantante temeroso, quiso gritarle a quién estuviera haciendo esa pesada broma que lo dejara en paz, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que era Yuki quien le hablaba, no podía creerlo. Jamás había esperado que algo así fuera a ocurrir. Lo había soñado, e inclusive algunas ocasiones se había atrevido a imaginar cómo sería algo así, pero la verdad era que en ninguna de esas fantasías, estaba el escritor tomando la iniciativa.

Quizás el rubio pensó que Shuichi había colgado por la cantidad de tiempo que le llevó poder contestarle, pero finalmente, cuando lo volvió a escuchar, con una voz que en ningún momento llevaba rencor, pudo comprobar que los años los había cambiado a ambos… tal vez en esta ocasión para bien.

—E-está bien… ¿cuándo y en dónde?

—Mañana… a las seis, en el parque donde nos conocimos.

—Hasta mañana, Yuki.

—Adiós.

Esa noche, Shuichi cerró sus ojos, inhaló profundamente y trató de dormir, aunque solamente lo consiguió cuando el amanecer estaba por llegar. Al despertar de un sueño ligero, miró el sol colándose a través de la ventana, imaginándose todas esas mañanas que despertaba al lado del rubio. Suspiró y al levantarse, sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban en ese preciso instante su cuerpo, pareciendo que era mejor quedarse en cama. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer sólo porque aquello fallaba, porque el recuerdo de la llamada de la noche anterior aún le perturbaba.

v

Miró el espejo y se sonrió tímidamente. Después de diez largos años, por fin había llegado el día del reencuentro. Y no era casualidad, ni mucho menos parte del destino. Ambos lo habían decidido y el que después de tanto tiempo se hayan buscado, era favorable.

Con las energías renovadas, Shuichi ese día se dispuso a prepararse. No quería parecer demasiado extravagante, ansioso por verlo, pero si quería darle a demostrar a Yuki con una sola mirada, que ahora era distinto... pero, ¿hasta qué punto?

La hora citada se acercaba. Vestido sencillamente con un pantalón negro y una playera azul, Shuichi caminaba por el parque que lo había llevado a su destino. Sonreía, recordando esos caminos alguna vez recorridos y nunca olvidados. Se detuvo bajo un árbol, mientras se quitaba sus gafas oscuras.

Las seis menos diez minutos.

El recuento que había hecho de su vida en los últimos minutos, había sido más breve de lo que había esperado y llegó pronto a la deducción de que, solamente los hechos más relevantes había sido resguardados en su frágil memoria que se llenaba de más recuerdos a cada segundo que pasaba.

Miró nuevamente a todos lados. El escritor había fijado una hora y era puntual. Y aunque Shuichi también lo había sido, el hecho de haber llegado antes le recordaba la enorme posibilidad que tal vez, el escritor no se presentara. Tronó los dedos de su mano izquierda nerviosamente, decidiendo sentarse en esa banca fría y vieja, contemplando el paisaje.

—Llega, por favor… —musitó, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus palabras fueran arrastradas por el viento.

Silencio y más silencio. Tanto, que el cantante no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero tampoco lo hizo cuando unas pisadas en un ritmo vagamente rememorado, le indicaban que alguien se acercaba. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, sus parpados se negaban a moverse. No quería que sus ojos creyeran que sólo era una ilusión. Tenía miedo que al abrirlos, descubriera que todo se trataba de un sueño y nada más. Por eso, quería seguir con los ojos cerrados, escuchar, imaginar… sentir. Sentir esa realidad que estaba viviendo, ese inesperado momento… ese deseo por fin escuchado.

Los pasos se detuvieron junto a él. Una presencia se sentía a su lado y de los ojos cerrados de Shuichi, una lágrima resbaló, recorriendo su mejilla. Una aroma masculino, fuerte, agradable y con un toque de café y cigarrillo que le había hecho falta en sus noches de más oscura soledad, invadió su sentido del olfato. Su labio inferior tembló visiblemente. Todo ese tiempo separado de quien más había amado parecía haberse esfumado por completo. Escuchó una exhalada profunda y de pronto, las yemas de unos dedos detuvieron su lágrima en la barbilla, antes de que cayera.

—Yuki… —pronunció.

Sólo era un roce, un sutil contacto entre dos pieles que se llegaron a conocer tan perfectamente, que ahora que se tocaban, parecían sorprenderse de que hubiese ligeros cambios entre sí.

—Mírame –pidió.

Una voz ronca, sensual, una voz que había llegado a estremecerlo con tan solo oírla susurrar sobre su oído. Años reproduciéndola en su mente, pero sin la misma fuerza con la que ahora la escuchaba. Y entendía porque tan sólo con eso, lo ponía de rodillas. Todos esos pequeños detalles, hacían que Shuichi simplemente estuviera rendido ante el escritor.

Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, sin responder nada, sólo no quería verlo.

—¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar la voz del mayor.

—Temo que no estés aquí de verdad… —respondió.

Yuki se sentó junto a Shuichi, levantando un brazo para rodear su cuerpo y acercarlo a él. Dejó que la cabeza del cantante reposara, ahí donde estaba su corazón y sus, aún pequeños brazos, rodearan su cintura. Fue todo cuanto hizo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Acompañó al más joven en su silencio, sintiendo como unas lágrimas tibias mojaban su pecho.

—Creí que nunca te volvería a ver… —susurró ahogadamente.

—Yo también… —dijo el escritor con sinceridad. Y es que en verdad lo creía. Sólo cuando descubrió que Shuichi, su Shuichi había regresado a Japón, una nueva esperanza surgió en su corazón.

Y de las cenizas, el fuego resurgió.

Una vez calmado, Shuichi levantó el rostro, abriendo temeroso sus ojos amatistas. Sus pupilas vibraron intensamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando se descubrieron tan cerca del rubio, quien, con un rostro todavía inexpresivo, también lo contemplaba y lo aferraba con muda sorpresa a sus brazos.

El cantante levantó una mano, para acariciarle el rostro, para comprobar que él en verdad estaba ahí. Esbozó una sonrisa que reflejaba su timidez, su anhelo y sobre todo, la felicidad de volverlo a ver. Se miraron así un largo rato, buscando en el alma del contrario que ahí todavía permanecía ese sentimiento, ese intenso amor, ese calor que en su momento, llegó a sofocarlos, pero que ahora quizás, podrían saber manejarlo de una mejor manera. Shuichi fue el primera valiente en dar el segundo paso.

—Aún te amo.

—También yo.

Yuki ladeó su rostro, entrecerrando su mirada y abriendo sus labios. Se acercó al rostro del cantante, quien enseguida entendió las intenciones del rubio, pero… ¿debía aceptar? ¿Así, de esa manera? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Continuarían con vidas separadas o una nueva etapa les aguardaba? Finalmente había llegado aquello que sería determinante para la vida del cantante. Aquel punto y aparte como en su momento lo fue aquella dolorosa separación. Después de todo el tiempo, todas las lecciones se reducían a esto.

Sí o no.

Shuichi se ruborizó lentamente, sus labios se acercaron a los de Eiri, iniciando con un tímido roce, inocente. Sus labios se movieron temblorosamente y ambos se dedicaron a explorarse suavemente, aquella primera vez que todo parecía concordar como era debido, aquel suave toque que hacía de esta unión algo mágico, aquella humedad nunca olvidada, sabores, líquidos y cálidos alientos reencontrarse.

Sí, si quería arriesgarse. No, no sólo lo quería; merecía esa segunda oportunidad por la que tanto tiempo luchó, más en esos segundos, no tuvo conciencia de que aún quedaba algo; algo no mencionando pero que quizás sería lo último que acabaría por poner en orden las piezas.

Al separase, sintieron el vacío que a ambos les ocasionaba su lejanía. Shuichi, con sus ojos cristalinos miró el rostro del escritor, buscando en él las respuestas de todas esas preguntas nunca planteadas pero siempre presentes.

—Te quiero de vuelta, Shuichi… te amo.

No gritó, no se desesperó por las palabras dichas, pero sí murió de amor. Shuichi sonrió y cubrió su cara húmeda por las lágrimas con una mano. Pensar que todo lo que tenían que haber hecho, era aprender a entenderse en el silencio, saber que se amaban con locura en los pequeños detalles de su vida diaria. No todo tenía que ser perfecto, y eso lograba que momentos como éste, fueran tan únicos y especiales.

—Un año –susurró el cantante, en medio de su suave llanto.

—¿Qué…?

Shindou levantó su hermosa mirada, para cruzarla con la de Eiri y finalmente, darle espacio al punto de esta historia.

—Espera por mí un año más. –Tembló, le dolía lo que hacía, pero era necesario.— La gira de despedida de Bad Luck será de un año… después de eso… adiós música, adiós prensa, adiós fama.

Suspiro profundamente y su mano tocó la de Eiri.

—Yuki… ¿podrías esperarme un año?

—∞•∞—

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?_

_¿De vez en cuando miras hacia atrás?_

_¿Sonríes al hacerlo?_

_No importa cuánto tenga que pasar… te seguiré esperando… hasta que llegue mi final._

—∞•∞—

Tic… tac… tic… tac…

Tiempo. El tiempo es eterno. Es una misteriosa fuerza que nadie jamás podrá controlar. Se escurre de nuestras manos, le da arrugas nuestro cuerpo, cicatrices a nuestra alma y experiencias a nuestro corazón. Nos hace olvidar y superar el dolor, magnifica los recuerdos; les da un consuelo a los torpes del amor.

El tiempo nos quita la juventud de nuestros cuerpos, drena la energía de nuestra adolescencia, nos arrebata cosas… pero al final, inocente y juguetón, nos regresa todo lo que amamos, como si nunca se hubiesen apartado de nuestro lado.

Tic… tac… tic... tac…

Una brisa cálida se coló a su alcoba, obligándolo a abrir sus parpados. Sus ojos, envueltos en una fina red de arrugas, mostraron unas pupilas amatistas, aún hermosas, contemplar el rostro de quien yacía recostado frente a él. Sus labios estaban viejos, su piel marchita, pero que seguía profesando con una mayor intensidad el amor que desde siempre se alojó en su corazón.

El otro, que también estaba recostado, levantó una mano para acariciarle los cabellos ahora blancos, pero aún sedosos. Una sonrisa, que todavía parecía extraña en él, adornó sus labios.

—Shu… —Cansada era su voz. El peso de los años hacia mella en su cuerpo, pero no en sus sentimientos.

—Yuki –contestó la voz dulce, pero igualmente rasposa y vieja.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, como en aquellos momentos en los que se juraron amor eterno, como aquella vez, que decidieron que querían unir sus vidas para siempre.

Y por fin, había llegado el para siempre.

—Te amo… —dijo el quien alguna vez fuera, un famoso escritor.

—Te amo –Sonrió.— Estoy feliz de que también nos iremos juntos.

—Prometiste estarlo hasta el final.

Ambos cuerpos temblorosos y débiles se acercaron, para darse el último beso de su vida terrenal. Al separarse, se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, para darle la bienvenida al adiós.

El primer día de la primavera, dos ancianos llamados Shuichi Shindou y Yuki Eiri, murieron juntos, en su misma cama, amándose hasta el final.

—∞•∞—

…_hasta que en una nueva vida, nos encontremos una vez más…_

**FIN**


End file.
